smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guile
Special Moves Neutral B: Sonic Boom Similar to Game Guile, Toon Guile has this as a signature attack. It has a laggy start up, but it does more damage. While this move is commonly used throughout the cartoon, the specific inspiration clip of this move originates from the first episode, when Guile encounters two of Bison's troops. Side B: Flash Kick Another copy of Game Guile's moves, Toon Guile flies toward an opponent(s) and Flash Kicks him/her in the face. Its range is short. The inspiration clip is from the second episode of the cartoon, though it's just as commonly seen as the Sonic Boom. Up B: Americopter Toon Guile flies up and starts spinning, arms stretched out. Anyone who gets in the spinning takes damage. The move can be stopped when the control stick is tilted down or when 5 seconds have passed. The inspiration of this move comes from the first episode. Down B: BISON!!! Guile raises his fist in the air while he shouts "BISON!!!" Damaging flames appear behind him. After that, he has 10 seconds before he can use it again. Yet another inspiration clip from said episode, Guile shouts Bison's name, complete with the flames, after Blanka gets infected by a lethal virus. Final Smash- Anti-Terrorism Time freezes for the opponents while Guile defuses a time bomb. After failed attempts to defuse it, he Sonic Booms it, causing a massive explosion. This move is performed only on the ground, and the explosion instant-kills anyone. However, it can kill Guile at the same time, so it's wise to close in on a nearby opponent. It's also wise to do the move when Guile and any other opponents have one stock left. The inspiration of this move comes from the twelth episode of the cartoon, when Guile performs a Sonic Boom on a time bomb after he fails to defuse it normally. Unlike in SSBL, he actually stops the bomb from detonating in the cartoon. Taunts *Down Taunt- (Facepalms) "Not them..." *Side Taunt- "Guns are for wimps..." *Up Taunt- "Just get in the plane!" ''Character Description'' Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Does a front flip and kicks *Forward tilt - Kicks similar to a Spartan kick *Up tilt - *Down tilit - Kicks upward in a flip 'Smash' *Forward smash - Does a side kick *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role In The Subspace Emissary Toon Guile intervenes with Toon Bison and Shadaloo at Guertana Gallery, crashing in via plane. Just as he plans to arrest Bison, Bison fires his Dark Cannon at Guile, but Ib absorbs the shot with her painting. Guile and Ib are confronted by Toon Sagat while Bison and Toon Balrog escape. They defeat Sagat, who also escapes, and Guile follows Shadaloo to take down the organization. Ib follows him to rescue her parents, possibly held prisoner by Shadaloo and the Subspace Army. Trivia *Toon Guile is one of six characters to have a winquote against someone else, the others being Toon Bison, Frollo, Gaston, King Harkinian, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Lawl Category:Powahouse Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Youtube Poop Category:Starter Character Category:Cartoon Character Category:Adults Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Human